Mistletoes are magic
by xkikumaru
Summary: Seigaku tennis team wins a competition and goes to Kawamura's to celebrate. With the help of a few games and friends, sparks will fly. Mistletoes ARE magic. Shounen Ai.


xkikumaru: Okay…second fic…real early after the first one…but well…IT'S CHRISTMAS! Haha…Enjoy! Shounen-ai again(:

Eiji: YOU LOVE US DON'T YOU!?!??!

Fuji: Eiji…That's a ridiculous question. Of course she loves us! Why do you think she's writing the fic?

Disclaimer: Again…I have to say this and it TOTALLY pains my heart. I DO NOT own Prince of Tennis nor do I own Eiji or Fuji AND I wish I do AGAIN.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eiji's POV

" Game and set. Fuji, Kikumaru pair. 6 games to 4."

"NYA! Fujiko! We WON!" I said, jumping around in joy.

Fuji just laughed and both of us went forward to shake our opponent's hands.

"Hehe, congrats you two, nice job!" Oishi said, cheerfully.

I grinned and playfully punch him on the shoulder.

"Kaido it's your turn."

"Yeah mumashi, don't keep us all waiting."

"What, you baka! You're looking for a fight?"

We all just laughed. That's Momo and Kaido isn't it? It isn't anything surprising after all.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We won! WE WON!" I jumped about squealing away.

"This is such a great Christmas present!"Oishi said.

"Saa…Don't you think we should celebrate?" Fuji suggested.

We all decided to go to Kawamura's to celebrate.

-At Kawamura's-

"Nya Momo! You're eating all the food! Leave me some! Just SOME!" I complained loudly, trying to snatch a plate of sushi out of Momo's hands.

Suddenly, Fuji suggested, "Why don't let's all play a game of Truth or Dare?"

We all joined in expect for Tezuka, who was talking with Ryuzaki-sensei. Ryoma was dragged into the game reluctantly by Momo.

"All right! Let's start! Who'll spin first?" Oishi asked.

"Youngest first!" Momo said, smiling gleefully.

Ryoma shot him a death glare and spinned the bottle and it landed on Inui.

"Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

"Drink your own Aozu." Ryoma said, smirking.

Inui drank it with full of confidence but choked and fainted not long after. The rest of them just sweatdropped.

"Kaido spin for Inui." Fuji said.

Kaido spinned and it pointed at Ryoma.

"Dare."

"Go hug someone!" Fuji said, smiling ever so evilly.

Ryoma stared wide-eyed at his senpai and cursed under his breath. Everyone looked at Ryoma, wondering who he'll hug. Ryoma started out, slowly one step at a time, closer and closer towards Momo. "What…the….Echizen…." Momo said softly, his heart beating at a rapid speed. Ryoma finally went forward with full force and hugged Momo, ever so lovingly.

"Ryoma…"

"Pssstt, did you hear that Fujiko? Momo called Occhibi, Ryoma!" I whispered to Fuji.

Fuji nodded and smirked, very pleased with himself. Ryoma finally let go of Momo, with a light shade of red on his cheeks. Momo smirked and pulled Ryoma in, for another hug. Ryoma gasped, but he softened and returned back the hug.

"_How I wish it was Fuji and I…I always hug Fuji…but never like this…how I wish…"_

I pinched myself and cursed softly. How could I think like this? Fuji would hate me if he found out.

"Now! Ryoma spin the bottle!" Takashi's voice interrupted my thoughts.

Ryoma spinned the bottle…and it landed on me.

"DARE!" I practically jumped out of my seat.

"I dare you to…..kiss Fuji." Oishi said, grinning.

"_Oishi KNOWS I have a crush on Fuji, why does he still have to give me such a dare?"_

"No WAY. That's just plain EVIL." I exclaimed.

"Alright then. Let's just change the game to "Spin the bottle", what about that?" Ryoma said.

"Sure, why not?" Fuji said.

"Eiji, you'll have to spin it and no buts." Oishi said firmly.

I glared at him and spinned the bottle and it landed on….Fuji.

"What the…" I was totally frustrated.

"_I can't do this! I'll be revealed!"_

Everyone stared at me in anticipation. Even Fuji.

I blushed deeply and said, "Can I don't kiss him, it's really embarrassing!"

"It's fine with me." Fuji said.

"But..I.." before I could continue, I found my mouth very occupied.

Fuji was kissing me.

And I found myself kissing him back.

His arms went around my waist, pulling me closer. His tongue was practically begging for entry into my mouth and I relented readily. He explored my mouth and I explored his. I never thought his lips were so soft. I gave out a small moan and finally broke the kiss gasping for air.

Everyone stared with their mouth agape. Many were blushing deeply.

I blushed many shades of red and didn't know what to do.

"I…I…"I stammered.

Fuji placed a single finger on my lips and said, "Don't need to explain Eiji, I love you. I really do. I just didn't know if you'll return those feelings. I'm sorry for the rash…"

I plastered my mouth onto his, interrupting him. I pulled him closer and said softly, "I love you too Fujiko, I was scared. I was such a coward. But now, everything's fine. You don't have to explain."

Fuji smiled at me, a smile that he gave no one else but me. I returned the smile and hugged him, never wanting to let go. The rest of the team just smiled, happy for their two friends.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After the celebration, I walked home with Fuji.

Holding hands, with our fingers lacing, I asked, "Ne Fujiko, Christmas is tomorrow, what do you want?"

"Eiji, I want you. You and only you."

I smiled and said, "I want you too…Syusuke."

We found ourselves outside Fuji's doorstep engaged in a deep kiss. Pinning him against the wall, my tongue entered his mouth and I explored it. Fuji's tongue teased mine. He pulled me closer. We laced our fingers and he broke the kiss. I hugged him, with my heart beating fast.

"Aishiteru Fujiko. Arigato."

Hanging above Fuji's doorstep, was a single mistletoe.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

xkikumaru: How was it? Hope it wasn't too bad. Reviews are GREATLY appreciated. MERRY CHRISTMAS!

CREDITS: To my friend, ILUmin for thinking of playing spin the bottle!


End file.
